User talk:WikiMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sunbreed Society (Animated TV Series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) ---- Important annoucement: answers (If you haven't read it: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Idea_Wiki - is the last section) ---- You sure i can't copy off ideas from the shows? Larry1996 (talk) 01:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Just try another wiki. It'll fit well there. -wm what do you think about my Idea? http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Idea_Wiki WikiMan, if i were you, i'd leave all the ideas here, because you can't just change the whole wikia Larry1996 (talk) 01:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) WikiMan, I don't understand why you are trying to relaunch Idea wiki, it's no big deal, anyone can create any idea article they want. It's part of everyone's imaginations to be possibily true or not (well something), any who, this not a Fan Fiction site! And with all due respect, thats a load of crap!? You sound just like Brian Griffin how he's know to criticize. Plus, you don't have no right to change this wikia You just has to get to know this as much as everybuddy over the years. Besides, there nothing wrong with this Wiki, how? you can be so optuse! Anyway, I love idea wiki, and i like it just they way it is. And i agree So ask yourself, What kind of idea would you want to make? Dino-Drones (talk) Wikiman, shut the hell up! You have no right to do this! (Dino-drones) WikiMan, hi im TheUltimateAvenger and i was hoping you could tell me why you r trying to relaunch Idea Wiki?? - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey WikiMan. Nice to meet you too. I can understand why you think this wiki has sort of drifted away from its goal, but I don't see why it takes a relaunch. Perhaps there can be more strict rules put into place, but like I said, pretty much everything that a person sees daily are ideas or mental concepts that were put into place by someone one year or one-hundred years ago. Fan fiction also fits in this category. I respect your outlook on the situation, but if you ask me, I don't think a relaunch is necessary. If anything, I think more broad rules should be put into place. That is, if the people here are willing to negotiate. They mostly seem to be mad because they're afraid all of their works will be wiped out. I'm not entirely torn by the whole situation because I barely have even five ideas on here, and they're not even fan-fiction per se. XtranormalGeek 21:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reply I'm sure something can be worked out; we'll just need to all agree to some sort of compromise, perhaps. XtranormalGeek 02:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i checked out the wiki, and I've been thinking if you would block the cannon for messing up The Avengers: The Infinity Gauntlet Larry1996 (talk) 05:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Idea wiki How did you get the Power to almost renew this Wiki Hello. First, sign your posts by using four tildes, like that: ~~~~. Now to answer your question: Sorry, I didn't get that power right now. But when I'll adopt this wiki, I'll get that power, to renew the wiki, to make it better. Thank you for asking! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah right your just a regular user like everyone else. -dinodrones That's right, man. I'm a regular Wikia user, A mere humble user with a clear goal. A clear purpose. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 12:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) And as a regular Wikia user, you have no right to come ina nd completley relaunch a wiki. TheCannon (talk) 17:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm a regular guy, with an ambitious and big plan, to make this wiki a better place. A guy that neither dinodrones nor thecannon will ever stop. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Trying to make a better place by killing it. Great plan. (sarcasm) TheCannon (talk) 19:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, c'mon Cannon: imagine the very potential of this plan if it came to happen. If you WERE NOT DEFENDING YOUR ACTS and instead aproved the relaunch, this wiki wouldn't look like a wasteland. '''Trust me. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC)' Can we stop doing Idea Wiki Adoption Election and adopt this wiki now cuz everyone is Being annoying!!!!! If i join you then everyone will say "OMG UNDYLAN JOIN WIKIMAN HE NOW IS AN BAD GUY! HE WILL BE F**** UP BY DISENY!!!!!11111"Undylan (talk) 01:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you know that I need the community's approval to do so? Man it'll just take some time before the Heroes Alliance are relieved of duty for good. But I'll like that the whole discussion is taking us all somewhere. -wiki'man''' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 15:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes i seen you make an fun of here for ex:http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Evil_WikiMan And i make of fun of you as well on crisis on idea wiki but Marvelvsdcvscapcomvssega makes them like diseny......And idk what im saying lol Undylan (talk) 21:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I will not let him do his job as he is deleting pages that people have worked on and only an admin has the right to make that decison and he is not one so please don't tell me that he does, okey..... - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 18:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I need your help! Undylan is deleting The Hub 2 and the other pages! Please block him!Dean Onessimo 20:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Fishbird Listen!! im not bossing, im just sick of people coming on this wiki and deleting other people's pages, Its an idea wiki for everyone which means that u dont just delete any idea that u dont like, if u dont like that then leave - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 18:22, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I have thought twice and the idea wiki is all about fake movies because they are ideas of what people would want. I agree that pages such as Disney Channel India or other crap like that are not good but please dont delete pages suchn as fan made tv shows, movies and games as that is the whole point of idea wiki - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 15:28, March 8, 2013 (UTC) U already deleted TheUltimateAvenger's The Dark Knight Forever page, and why, it was just a good idea he had and that is what this wiki is about... GOOD ideas. - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 15:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) TDKF i get that u dont like the page but that's ur opinion not ur decision to delete it, i dont agree with a lot of pages here too but i respect the fact that other people put hours of work into them - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 21:13, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Whats the difference between Idea Wiki and the fanfiction wiki??? they are both full of good ideas so and i had enough of this stupid convo so unless u stop deleting pages, ill just block u, ur not the first to threaten this wiki in this way - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 21:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi wikiman i realised you banned the Changer recently not that there is anything wrong with tat but he managed to hack into Shepard78"s account (again) so now shepard is blocked out again.So is there anything you can do about it i can do anything in return. Redarrow890 17:29, March 12, 2013 (UTC) why would he be on fandom time and i think Shepard shpuld be on this wiki and do you know how you change your username on this wikiRedarrow890 20:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I"m Joining you your right this wiki needs to be cleaned and be brought into to the light Redarrow890 20:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Two words: Screw. You (trying not to curse). Really, you try and single out one of my pages when it doesn't go againt Idea Wiki at all? Just... really? TheCannon (talk) 01:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wikiman, Tx for your note. It'd nice to have the time to do something new - but it's a busy time. Maybe later on this year. Therramus (talk) 23:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hi! Yeah, I marked some pages for deletion, since there are a /lot/ of spam articles. Just came across this Wiki and thought I'd help clean it up a bit. 21:14, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, what would whatever you were going to do with this Wiki, lead Sannse to give you a warning...? Mind explaining? 03:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I read the entire thing and I have to support Sannse here. It's pretty clear you're not fully aware of how things work around in Wikia, changing the essence of one Wiki doesn't require a global Wikia crusade, it seems that you're trying to accomplish something that's unneeded and quite bothersome to users that are not on this Wiki, which is the vast majority of Wikia users. I don't really want to get involved with this, but I do want to repeat Sannse's words here: * This is a local issue and not one that editors of other wikis can help with * The direction of this wiki will be determined by the active community here - (...) * If you dislike the direction of the wiki, you are free to edit elsewhere. * Community Central is not the place for local issues, as you will be told if you post there (...) 14:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Those three things all sound good but please, handle the Wiki's business inside the Wiki itself. There's no need for this to go external whatsoever. Why do you even want to take the situation of this Wiki to Community Central? This isn't affecting anybody out of the Idea Wiki so instead of trying to gain as many attention as possible, just try doing something about it internal. It's great that you're trying to turn this Wiki around and I would say the first step is to talk with the community of the Idea Wiki about what the purpose of this Wiki is and who should adopt it, aka become the administrator of the Wiki. I don't know that much about this Wiki so I don't know how many users actually contribute to this Wiki and how many interest there really is. If there's many, set up a Forum post and invite people their via their talk page. If there's not a large community, just talk to the main users on their talk pages. Like I said before, talk about what direction this Wiki is heading and what you guys are planning to do with it. And again, there's no need to take this to Community Central or anywhere else. 18:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) You just don't get it, do you? Again, that sounds good and all, but please read my previous message again and take advice from it, please involve the internal community on this, specifically where's the Wiki's heading (it looks like you pretty much figured that out on your own but there has to be a general consensus about it) and more importantly, adopting the Wiki, meaning choosing who will become the administrator. Rules and standards (we call them policies around here, browse around some other Wiki's to see some good examples) come after that. Please do the former before digging deeper into the latter. 21:01, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why would you involve deviantArt in this? What does deviantArt has to do with anything?? It seems that you think of the Idea Wiki as a global internet issue, which it isn't, far from it. I have no idea why you wish to drag other internet users in this "debate", since only the contributors and visitors of the Idea Wiki have business in this. Again, keep this internal. 20:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Look, I don't particularly care about how you think about the attitude of certain users you apparently try to have a conversation with. If you really care about this Wiki, keep it professional, calling them kiddies and immature is personal and unneeded. Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just giving you advice. Make a forum post explaining everything about you and this Wiki. What does this Wiki encompass, what is its purpose and what do you intend to do with it. Try to express what you don't think this Wiki is for and introduce some policies. Keep it as concrete as possible. Reserve a section for feedback from other IW contributors. Talk to them and try to reach a consensus about the points I mentioned earlier. Now, if you can't agree and this Wiki is staying how it is in the end, I advise you to leave this Wiki and create your own, as that would be the best solution in the that case. Please don't let it come to that and shape the IW together with the community. Also, you haven't explained yet why you wanted to involve denviantArt in this. 21:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wikiman, Tx for removing the delete tags on my figures placed by Bereisgreat. It seems Fig 15 was tagged - not clear to me if Bereigreat got busy and tagged the rest of them as well. Let me know. Tx and best wishes, Tom Therramus (talk) 22:30, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I I understand you i mean the Chipmunks and the Chipettes pages are weird as are the Kingdom heart pagesOrangeGoblin (talk) 10:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC)